Glikko
Glikko (グリッコ Glick) is the main protagonist of the 1981 anime film, Enchanted Journey. He is a domestically raised chipmunk who wants to have peace at the vast North Forest. He is voiced by Yū Mizushima in the Japanese version, and the late Lionel G. Wilson in the English dubbed version. Role He is a domectic chipmunk who was raised in a city with his sister, Fluff. He meets a carrier pigeon named Pippo and he tells him about the vast North Forest. Glikko is wants to go there, because he's convinced that's where he belongs, but Fluff refuses to believe it. The next morning, Pippo comes back and warns Glikko about the dangers on his journey, such as foxes and hawks. The two are then attacked by a cat, but it misses. Pippo thinks it's impossible for Glikko to reach the North Forest by himself, but Glikko has made up his mind to go on his quest. Fluff makes an exit for Glikko to escape the apartment and Glikko manages to flee before their owners arrived, only to get attacked by the cat again. Glikko manages to escape and comes up with a plan to use his owner's hat to fly him across the city. He lands in an alley and encounters a sewer rat named Gamba the following night, who is a natural-born fighter. Gamba bonds with Glikko and offers him to help him fight a gang of house rats with his friends. After the battle, Glikko and the rats throw a party. The next morning, Gamba takes Glikko through the sewers to the North Forest. Glikko arrives at his destination, only to discover that he's in a zoo. He meets a chipmunk named Zipzip, who prefers to stay in the zoo with his friends. He also meets up with a female chipmunk named Nono, who also wants to go to the North Forest. Glikko escapes the zoo with Nono following him. Glikko convinces Nono to stay in the zoo, but Nono tells him that she was taken to the zoo and Glikko reluctantly agrees to have her on their journey. The next morning, they find an persimmon tree and are attacked by a black cat. Nono falls and hurts her leg while Glikko manages to escape. He goes out looking for her and eventually manages to find her. The next morning, the two chipmunks play in a field and plan to cross the gardens to the mountains, but Nono falls off the branch and suddenly gets a fever. Glikko tries to help her, but Nono argues with him and tells him to leave her. Meanwhile, Glikko returns to Nono with some acorns and reminds her that he'll still be with her no matter what. The next morning, they encounter a hibernating squirrel and is suddenly snatched by a hawk. Nono's leg starts to become swollen and Glikko finds some berries, but they suddenly notice the hawk patrolling the area. Glikko comes up with a plan to distract the hawk and leads him into a thicket. Glikko comes out alive and celebrates their victory, but Nono realizes that the hawk may return. Eventually, they notice the mountains and find a boat during a storm. The next morning, they notice that they're being drifted on a river. Glikko then sings "We're on Our Way, Nono" before eventually crossing to the ocean. They play around at the shore before they notice the mountains, unaware that winter is coming. The chipmunks are attacked by the hawk until a fox intervenes and battles with the hawk, allowing the chipmunks to escape. The following night, the chipmunks notice the forest and head out. The next day, during a snowstorm, Nono tells Glikko her story about how she and her mother were captured by humans and brought to a zoo before the death of her mother and how she made up her mind to join Glikko on their journey. Nono starts to become weak and complains about how they aren't gonna reach the forest, but Glikko heads out and finds some tree bark, unaware that the fox is stalking them. The next morning, the two chipmunks continue their journey and Pippo arrives and tells them that they've finally reached the North Forest. They arrive at the forest and meet its residences. Pippo then notices the fox approaching them, having followed Glikko and Nono. The other chipmunks flee in terror from the beast while Glikko tries to fend him off. Nono and Pippo intervene, but are vicious battled aside. Both of them survive and the fox pursues Glikko to the edge of a cliff. Jutting from the cliff was a branch and Glikko scurried onto it. Across the gulf was Glikko's only salvation; the other side of the ravine. The other chipmunks, looking on, called for their friend to jump. Glikko finally leaped, just as the fox did too, snapping the branch. The fox's claws raked across Glikko's back in midair, but only succeeded in tearing Glikko's bandana. Glikko made it safely across while the chipmunks' most dreaded enemy fell victim to gravity. Glikko survives and the chipmunks cheer as they prepare a feast. Pippo decides to return to the city and Glikko requests him to tell Fluff about the forest. Trivia *He has the ability to make noises when he moves. Category:Enchanted Journey characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Chipmunks Category:Protagonists